


Turnip Tilling

by FeralKitteh



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralKitteh/pseuds/FeralKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Order Skits. This will make no sense unless you know what I'm going on about, and I don't care if you don't. Probably.</p><p>There will be violent shipping. Beware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnip Tilling

Nightingale was quite frustrated by this point. Phoenix and Electric had been at this for hours and showed no signs of stopping. There wasn't much that she could do but listen to them droning on about Totem, how wonderful he really and how the two of them should start dating. It was tedious.

The Rogue huffed and rested her chin on the back of her hand, hunching her back over and trying to move as far away as possible. The three of them were on the balcony at Ravenholdt Manor - Nightingale was edging slowly indoors whilst Phoenix and Electric sat on one of the banisters, on top of each other as per usual, and continued to waffle on about the Order's resident pebble-lover.

She'd tried every excuse she could think of - Dislike of the colour blue, dislike of his accent, dislike of his naivety - Everything. Nothing seemed to slow down the constant chatter of the couple. Nightingale was now debating shoving the two of them off the balcony and pretending it was an accident. No one would know any different.

Totem himself had now walked in on the conversation, a blush already gracing his face. That blood rush earnt some smirks from the couple, too. Not that Nightingale was normally any better, but this conversation involved her so she couldn't really join in. It doesn't tend to work that way.

 


End file.
